The Story That Never Was: Howling Beauty
by Ms.B.Orosz
Summary: When Zexion is ordered to "find and retrieve" a new Nobody, a new kind of chaos ensues within the Castle that Never Was. What will this Nobody bring to the Organization? ZexionXoc
1. Part 1

The Story That Never Was

Zexion's Side

Intro

Zexion walked down the vast, white hallways of Castle Oblivion. He was supposed to be in the main chamber for some, unimportant meeting that Xemnas had called for. _'His meetings are so pointless, but he makes a big deal about them,'_ Zexion thought to himself. This little get-together was probably about how the plumbing would need taken care of by poor, caffeinated Demyx; and the trash would have to burned daily to keep away pests. Zexion decided to avoid Xemnas as much as possible for the rest of the day.

"Zexion! I've been looking for you!" It was Demyx, who obviously had sugar cookies.

"What do you want, Demyx?" Zexion asked impatiently. Demyx grinned mischievously.

"Xemnas said he has a special mission for you." He bounced off singing happily to himself.

"He's… kind of scary," Zexion said as he opened a black portal. When Zexion walked through the other side of the portal, he was greeted the face of Xemnas (which is something you don't want to see right after you eat lunch).

"Welcome, Zexion. There is something very important I need to tell you about," Xemnas explained, a stern look on his face, "There is a new Nobody, one like us, and I need you to fetch her."

Chapter One: WTF! A Freakin' Monkey Suit!!!

The portal closed as Zexion walked down the alley and into the streets. _'Why did I have to come? I bet the others conned him into sending me, just because I'm smarter __**and**__ younger than them, besides Roxas.'_ Zexion was frustrated. He had been told to return to Deep Dive City to look for a Nobody that looked like a girl. This Nobody has long, green hair and green eyes. She is usually seen wearing a black dress. She also has a symbol on both shoulders. _'There must be hundreds of girls wearing an outfit like that!'_ Zexion's frustration increased. He took the picture that Xemnas gave him and went to the nearest store.

"Hello, sir," Zexion politely greeted.

"Well, hello there! How can I help you?" the shopkeeper replied to him. Zexion smiled (or, at least, tried to) and showed the picture to the man.

"Have you seen this…er, girl?" The shopkeeper looked at Zexion, as if he was taking in his appearance.

"Maybe… Is she in trouble or somethin'?" Zexion thought up a quick lie.

"Um, no. Actually, she's… my cousin, and I came to remind her that the family reunion is coming up soon." The man suddenly smiled.

"So, you're her family?" Zexion nodded. The man ran outside, dragging Zexion along with him.

"Everybody in the city thought she had no family, but now you're here." Zexion's eyes were blank, _'WTF!!!! I don't even know her name yet!'_ The two of them stopped in front of an abandoned looking building.

"Come with me and I will take you to her." Zexion nodded at him and followed into the building.

"Hey, there's someone here to see you! Says he's your cousin!" the shopkeeper yelled loudly.

"Wait here, she'll be down soon." Zexion nodded, half-dazed at how easy this was going. After the man left, footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. A girl appeared, looking exactly like the one in the picture.

"Um, hello?" she questioned quietly. Zexion stepped into the light.

"Hello, my name is Zexion. Er, may I ask what your name is?" The girl put her hands on her hips.

"If you're my cousin, then you should know." Zexion remained calm.

"My… dad only gave me a picture of you. He never told me your name." The girl thought a bit.

"Okay… Well, since your 'dad' forgot to mention my name, I'm Rae." She remained by the stairs. Zexion sighed.

"You… don't believe I'm your cousin, do you?" Rae smiled.

"Not the slightest bit. So what do you want?" Zexion fidgeted.

"Have you felt anything, you know, like emotions recently?" Rae stopped smiling.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't. Why? Is there something wrong with me?" She began to panic. Zexion walked over to her and explained quietly to her.

"You're a Nobody now. You have no heart, no feelings, only memories of them. In others words, you're exactly like me." Rae looked at him.

"Like…you?" He nodded.

"Yes, and I can take you someplace better. If you're willing to go, that is." Rae was about to respond when someone began pounding on the door. The two Nobodies went to the door, and Rae opened it. Outside, almost the entire southern region of the city was assembled there; with knives, guns, and various other objects that could be used as a weapon.

"I knew you couldn't be her cousin. Her entire family was murdered by a criminal syndicate. Now step away from her immediately." the shopkeeper seemed mad. Zexion shook his head and walked in front of Rae.

"In case you couldn't tell, I'm unarmed." He raised his arms as if to show them he wasn't lying. A man in a monkey suit suddenly yelled and a gun shot was heard. Zexion stared at the people, who, in turn, were staring at him. Then he looked down and saw a hole in his chest.

"Oh, crap." A woman pointed at him and screamed.

"OMG!!! He isn't human!" Zexion opened a portal, grabbed Rae's arm, and ran through it.

Chapter Two: Settling In

He and Rae arrived in the courtyard of Castle Oblivion, only to be greeted by Xemnas.

"Hello, my dear Zexion. I see you have brought the girl." Rae looked at Zexion.

"Let me guess, this is my nefarious uncle that forgot to tell you my name." Zexion laughed.

"Um, yeah. Rae this is my 'dad', Xemnas, but he mostly goes by 'The Superior'." Xemnas stroked his chin, as if he was _**actually**_ thinking.

"Well, Rae, if you are to join the Organization, then your named will have to be altered… Hm, how about your new name is Raex." Zexion did a whole anime style drop.

"Took you a while to think of that one, Xemnas." Xemnas started to laugh and continued to explain.

"Anyways, Raex, you will be staying with Zexion until you're settled in and you get to know everybody." With that said, Xemnas walked into a portal that most likely led to his office. Zexion opened another portal and led Raex through it.

"This is my room." Zexion's room is kind of what you would call dark and semi depressing. His walls were a deep midnight blue, the bed was queen- sized with a black comforter and black sheets, and the dresser was also black with dark metallic blue handles. His carpet was, you guessed it, black; curtains: black; pictures: dark and very depressing. Raex looked around the ginormus room.

"It seems a bit…depressing." Zexion grinned.

"Well, my friends were the ones who decorated it. They said an Emo room is for an Emo-looking Nobody." A portal suddenly appeared by his bed and it soon revealed three, obnoxious boys.

"Yo, Zexion. Who's the chick and where is she stayin'?" a tall, fiery-haired boy asked. Zexion turned towards Raex.

"These are my friends. The one who just spoke is Axel, he has a mastery of fire; the short one in the middle is Roxas, he… I don't know what, but he can use keyblades; and the other one with the mullet, his name is Demyx, he controls water using a sitar. Guys, this Raex. She's a new member and she'll be staying with me until she gets used to this place and everyone." Raex waved at everyone as Axel came up to Zexion and punched on the arm.

"You lucky little dog, you!" Zexion pushed him away and kicked him in the shin.

"Ignore him at all times and you'll do fine in this castle. Okay, now it's time for the grand tour of Castle Oblivion." Zexion and Raex left the room, leaving Axel on the floor and Roxas and Demyx trying to help him up. As they continued down the pearly white hallways as a shadow appeared over Zexion. Before he could react, he was swept into a crushing hold.

"Xaldin! You freaky, deranged, monkey faced cretin! Let me go!!" Xaldin only held on tighter.

"We've missed our widdle emo Zexi!...Hey! Who's the girl?" Xaldin dropped Zexion to the ground (he was lifted two feet off the ground) and walked over to Raex.

"Does Xemnas know you brought her here?" Zexion pushed him and kicked where it hurts a guy most.

"That is Xaldin. He controls wind. He, Saix, and Xigbar love to tease me because I'm small. They're just jealous cause I'm smarter than them. They also pick on me because they know I have no way to fight back." Raex looked at Zexion as he started to walk down the hallway.

"So who drew those pictures on your walls?" Raex asked politely. Zexion continued walking, but answered.

"I did."

They turned down another hallway and saw another male Nobody that had mahogany colored hair.

"This is Marluxia. He has a giant pink scythe and is nuts over flowers and other plants." Raex nods at Marluxia, who nods back. Zexion leads them into a large room with a long table in it.

"This would be the Dining Hall." They met up with three men, who were squabbling.

"The one with blue hair is Saix. He'll go berserk, so be careful. The guy with the eye patch is Xigbar. He's a sniper. The last guy is Luxord. Always decline his offer to play a game of cards; he always wins." As they headed down the hallway, they passed by a large, metal door. There was shouting coming from behind it, so Zexion opened it. Inside a woman, and old looking guy, and a large, muscle head were throwing things back and forth. Zexion slapped his forehead as he told Raex who they were.

"The woman is Larxene, who has power over lightening. The old guy is Vexen; he's a scientist and controls ice. The muscle head is Lexaeus, who wields a giant tomahawk; he's all muscle and no brain." Zexion looked at a big silver clock on the wall,

"Wow. It's 11:00 already. Time for bed as soon as we get another bed from Xemnas." After they got the said bed, they headed back Zexion's room. Raex had to borrow some of Zexion's "PJs" and they went to bed.

"Goodnight, Zexion."

Chapter Three: Fitting In

Zexion woke up the next morning to loud laughter; really, really loud laughter. He sat up and looked at his clock; it was 4:00 am.

"WTF!!! IT'S FREAKIN' 4 'O CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND YOU IDIOTS WAKE ME UP!?!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Zexion was pretty mad. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas had snuck into his room and saw Raex wearing Zexion's clothes. Demyx was, unfortunately for him, the closest to Zexion. When Zexion had lunged for an attack, he attacked Demyx, jumping onto his back.

"OMFG!!! I'VE GOT A DERANGED EMO KID ON MY BACK AND HE'S TRYIN' TO KILL ME!!!" Raex and Roxas pulled Zexion off of Demyx and managed to calm him down.

"Oh! Hey, Raex, we have to go and get your Organization attire." Zexion said, calmer than before. He got dressed and took Raex to Xemnas's office. Xemnas was waiting for them with the clothes all ready.

"Here you go, Raex. Cloak, boots, gloves, everything's here, all you have to do is put them on." Raex put them on and Zexion opened a portal to the Dining Hall. When they got there, half of the Organization members were there.

"Hey, Zexi! Have you drawn any new Emo pictures?" Xigbar asked, obviously wanting to see Zexion's reaction. And it came to him in the face. Zexion threw Marluxia's plate, food and all, at Xigbar and it hit Xigbar in the side of his head. Zexion turned to Raex.

"Perhaps we should eat later. I've got to show you some worlds we frequently visit." He took her hand and led her through another portal.

Raex looked around the fascinating world they had just entered. There was an immense amount of water, coconut trees, a beautiful crystal, clear waterfall, and it seemed that someone had built tree houses and other things.

"This world is called the Destiny Islands. This island and all of the other islands surrounding it are part of this world. There are some people here you must meet." He opened a portal to the main island and went through it, Raex following him.

"Hey, Zexion. When will I learn how to do that?" Raex had asked him.

"When we get back to the castle, we can practice it," he replied. They walked up a slope, where they ran into two girls about Raex's age. One of them had shoulder-length red hair and the other one had brown hair that stuck at three places.

"Oh no! It's the Organization! Selphie, go get Sora and Riku!" The girl with brown hair, presumably Selphie, ran further up the hill. Zexion put his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Relax, Kairi, I'm only here to show our new member around. Oh, and this is Raex." Kairi looked as if she still didn't believe him. Selphie came back, followed by two boys. Zexion knew these two very well. There was one with light brown that was spiky, and the other had shoulder-length silver hair that had a lavender cast-off.

"Hello, you two. Again, I am not here to cause any trouble. Heck, I'm the only one in the Organization that can't fight. I'm only here to show her around. Now, Sora, please put your Keyblade away." The boy with the light brown hair, whom Zexion called Sora, put his Keyblade thing away. Sora turned to the other boy and whispered to him.

"Do you think we can trust him, Riku?" Riku nodded, but still looked slightly suspicious. Zexion sighed and grabbed Raex's hand, leading her down a pathway. After Raex saw everything on Destiny Islands, it was time to go to the next world.

"We will go to Radiant Garden. Watch out for the Defense Squad thingy. They are skilled fighters."

Radiant Garden was exactly as it sounded. They were at the Marketplace when they were confronted by two people. It just so happened to be Yuffie and Squall.

"What does the Organization want here?" Squall asked. Zexion turned to Raex,

"As you can see, the worlds aren't very friendly with us. Maybe it's because Xemnas wanted to be all powerful." Zexion ignored Squall, looking around.

"Well, Raex, there isn't much else here. Why don't we go back to the castle?" Raex nodded and they left through a portal.

"What was that about, Squall?" Yuffie asked him.

"I have no idea, Yuffie," he replied.

They went back to the castle. In the courtyard, Zexion began teaching Raex how to open portals.

"Okay, let's try opening a portal to my room. When you do open a portal, I'll go through to see if you got the right place. First, think of the place you want to go to. Then, in your mind, think of a door that will lead you to it. Finally, focus your energy on creating that door." Raex nodded and did what he told her. A portal appeared Raex was jumping for joy.

"Okay, now let me see if it goes to my room." With that said, Zexion walked through it. A minute later, he came running back, soaking wet.

"Um, that was the wrong room. Let's try again. Only this time, keep thinking of my room." Raex nodded and tried again. Another portal appeared. Zexion took a deep breath and walked through it. He came back almost immediately.

"That… was… Axel's room." Raex huffed and tried again. Zexion went through it and came back smiling.

"You did it!" Raex squealed with joy and hugged Zexion. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas walked up to Zexion while Raex was still hugging him.

"Aw, look at the widdle Zexi blushing," Axel teased. That little remark made Zexion turn even redder.

"I was only teaching her how to open portals. I'm supposed to teach her some important things about being in the Organization." Axel and Roxas started laughing. Raex let go of him, sensing his discomfort. Zexion looked at her, ignoring Axel and Roxas.

"Now I must show you some rooms that are best avoided." Zexion led her down the hallways. They appeared by the first room to avoid.

"This is the Hall of Empty Melodies. This is where Xigbar practices his shooting. Watch out when you walk on the floor, it'll change frequently." Raex looked at the floor before they continued.

"The second place to avoid is Marluxia's secret garden. If you touch anything in it, he will know almost instantly." Zexion continued walking until he got to the big metal door from the day before.

"This is Vexen's lab. Unless you're me, Lexaeus, or you want to be experimented on, I suggest you don't go in there." Raex cocked her head at Zexion.

"And why can you go in there?" Zexion laughed a little.

"One, because I'm the only one smarter than him. And two, the books in there are more interesting than the ones in the library. The last place to avoid is Xemnas's office." The two of them went to the Dining Hall. Raex looked like she was thinking a bit.

"Hey, Zexion?" she said. "Hm?" Zexion replied.

"Is it alright if I call you 'Zexi'?" Zexion was taken aback. Usually, people don't ask him if they could call him something.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Go ahead." Raex smiled. They got some food to eat and sat down at the table. As they ate, the other twelve members of the Organization slowly converged into the room. Raex looked over at Zexion, wanting to ask him something.

"So, Zexi, what're we going to do after we eat?" Zexion looked up from his ramen.

"Um, we could…actually do something with my 'friends' for once," he thought to himself. Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, and everyone else who calls him 'Zexi' looked at him as if he was crazy. Axel piped up.

"How come you don't get mad at her when she calls you 'Zexi'?" Zexion looked at him.

"Because she asked me if she could, and I said yes." He scooted back from the table and stood up.

"It's getting late already. Raex, I'll be right back," Zexion went through a portal.

"Well, he wasn't very nice leaving you here all alone with no way of finding his room," Luxord said. Raex stood, opened a portal to Zexion's room, and left the Dining Hall. The other twelve members (excluding Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xemnas) just stared at the spot where she was, gawking.

"Dude! When did she learn to do that?" Xigbar exclaimed. Demyx finished his ramen.

"This afternoon. Zexion taught her. When she succeeded, she hugged him and he turned red." Right after he finished, Zexion walked in through a portal holding a very thick book. Everyone stared at him, silently laughing.

"What? Where did Raex go?" Demyx was the only one not laughing, so he answered.

"She went to your room." Zexion looked at them suspiciously before leaving. When he got to his room, he was to exhausted to do anything, so he just fell asleep in the clothes he was wearing.

Chapter Four: No, Demyx! You Cannot Have a Dog!

"But I want a doggie!"

"No! Xaldin is allergic to dogs!"

"How about a cat?"

"That's why Xigbar needs an eye patch!"

"A rabbit?"

"It'll eat Marluxia's plants."

"A hamster?"

"The last one bit Larxene and she fried it."

"Oh! I know! A chinchilla?"

"Saix would probably steal it from you."

"How about… a turtle?"

"…Fine. But you have to take care of it yourself."

"YAY! I'm gonna take him with me everywhere I go! He can sit on my shoulder." Zexion walked into the courtyard, seeing Demyx bounce triumphantly away from Xemnas. Xemnas disappeared into a portal. He shrugged and continued walking, looking for Raex. Suddenly, Xemnas's voice sounded throughout the castle.

"Organization XIII, assemble for a meeting now." Zexion sighed and went to Xemnas's office.

"I have decided to employ some 'fun' into our schedule. We are going on a vacation. You will go in groups of three or four. Group One: myself, Luxord, and Xaldin. Group Two: Saix, Xigbar, and Lexaeus. Group Three: Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Raex. And finally, Group Four will consist of Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexen. You will be given your destinations after you pack." Xemnas finished with a satisfied look upon his face. Zexion raised his hand,

"Shouldn't we know where we're going so we can pack the appropriate attire?" Everyone stared at him until Xemnas spoke.

"Then wait until further notice to pack. Besides, you only wear black clothes, right?" Axel started laughing at Xemnas.

"Uh, don't we all? I mean come on. Black cloaks, black boots, black everything. So what exactly are we supposed to pack, extra cloaks?" Demyx looked at him as if he was stupid (yes, this is Demyx). He stood up and went to Axel.

"We're probably going to have to blend in, genius. We don't want to fight on our vacation, do we?" He sat back down and began playing with his turtle. Xemnas, recovering from his shock, dismissed everyone to their quarters.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Organization XIII, the worlds, or Kingdom Hearts for that matter. I only own Raex and the guy in the monkey suit.

BTW, _italics_ show thought

The Story That Never Was

Chapter Five: Oh God No!!!

Zexion sighed as he lay on his bed and looked at the pure marbled ceiling. '_This is going to be a long trip…'_ he thought. He heard a knock at his door and let down the barrier that was preventing others from teleporting in. A black portal opened and Axel came waltzing out of it.

"Looks like we're vacay buddies, eh Zexion?" Axel smirked. (in a friend-to-friend way) Zexion sighed again and turned to look at the redheaded pyro. "Unfortunately." Axel huffed in defeat and waltzed into another portal.

Raex looked around the castle before running into Demyx.

"Oh! Hey, Raex, whatcha up to?" Demyx smiled at her.

"Nothing much. Just looking for Zexi," she looked at him with her big, green eyes. Demyx started to laugh as he pointed towards The Proof of Existence. She thanked him as she teleported away.

Zexion was about to leave his little (extremely large) room when another portal opened revealing Raex. Raex ran up to him and hugged him.

"Um, Raex," gasped Zexion, "I can't breathe!" She laughed as she let him go.

"I am so excited about the vacation. I can't wait! Where do you think we'll go, Zexi?" Zexion shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. The pair walked into a large room with statues of the organization and watched as dozens of nobodies worked hard to build another one. Xigbar walked up behind them.

"Hey, lovebirds, Xemnas has our locations for us." Raex sighed and opened a portal for them.

"Yes!!! We got Destiny Islands!" Demyx happily squealed. Zexion smacked himself in the head, '_Why do I have to be in this idiot's group?'_ Roxas and Demyx danced around in circles of glee. Axel just set things on fire. Zexion returned to his room and began packing a few pairs of longish black shorts, black t-shirts, black socks, black everything else (even his toothbrush was black) and set his suitcases by his dresser.

Xemnas had called Zexion, Raex, and Demyx to his office thing to give them a little mission before they leave.

"Demyx, I want you to test Raex for her element and fighting skills as well as her weapon. Zexion will supervise." The three of them nodded in understanding and went through a portal that had been opened.

Demyx summoned his sitar and got ready to attack Raex. Zexion nodded at him and Demyx summoned water clones which attacked Raex. She squealed and hit them with something that randomly appeared out of nowhere. She was holding a pole that was about four feet long. It was black with silver linings all over its surface.

"Well, we've found her weapon. Raex, when Demyx attacks you again, put your energy into defending yourself and pull it into a physical form. Demyx, attack her." Demyx began to run at her, and was suddenly thrown back by a gale of wind mixed with water from his water clones. Zexion nodded again.

"So you have power of gales…I see now. Okay, I think Roxas should test you in your way of fighting. As if on cue, Roxas appeared.

"Someone say my name?" Zexion explained things to him and he agreed to his bidding (Bwahahaha…no not really). He summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and proceeded to charge at her. Keyblade met pole as the two fought. About five minutes later, the testing was done and they were getting ready to leave for their vacation. The next day, they were all dressed appropriately for their destinations.

Chapter Six: Wild time

Five teens walked along the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands. Four of them were actually running, but the shorter one content with walking. They stopped at newsstand and asked for directions to the best hotel on the island.

"Go up this road and take a left at the Movie Theater. You should see a big hotel about six stories high," the man at the newsstand said. The group nodded a thanks and slowly headed that way.

As soon as the arrived at the hotel, Zexion went and paid for their rooms. He watched as Axel discretely burned some plants in the lobby, and Demyx got a smack on the head from Raex for 'accidentally' getting the walls wet. Zexion sighed as he took the three keys the man at the counter, then gave him a pouch of munny for the damage his friends were causing. Roxas signaled to the other three that Zexion was coming over to them and they all stopped.

"We have three rooms. Who will be in what room?" Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and Demyx looked at Zexion. Before the Melodious Nocturne could say a thing, Zexion stopped him.

"No way. I will NOT share a room with you," Raex looked back and forth between them and sighed.

"Come on, Zexi. Let's get to our room." She watched him leave and turned to Demyx.

"At least you get your own room," she smiled at him and he nodded, her words obviously working on him.

After everyone had gotten their things into the rooms, Raex suggested they go look around the island. Everyone agreed, and just as they were walking along the road by the beach, they saw Sora, Kairi, and Riku. The three childhood friends looked at the nobodies and then at each other. Sora nodded at Riku and turned towards the very impatient teenagers.

"What are you doing here? Are you after Kairi again? 'Cause if you are, then you'll have to go through me and Riku first." Raex huffed at the Keyblade Master and turned to Zexion, silently asking him if she could beat them up. Zexion shook his head.

"We're here on vacation, minding our own business. And honestly. Who in their right mind would want to kidnap that brat full of whatever it is you people are full of. Now if you don't mind we're going to continue to look around," he walked past them, not even giving them a second thought. Raex ran after him and the others soon followed. Sora and Riku looked at each other, not entirely believing the emo kid's story.

Axel was running around everywhere, and Zexion found himself buying konpeito buns for the energetic trio and a box of taiyaki for Raex. He sighed and shared the taiyaki with Raex, who wasn't at all pleased that she had to share.

Raex looked at her emo-like friend. He seemed depressed and she wanted to do something about it. A thought suddenly hit her right in the face, _'We could go to the beach and swim! Yes, I am such a genius.'_ She looked at everyone else and gently cleared her throat.

"We should go to the beach," she said before sticking another piece of taiyaki into her mouth. She smiled at their reactions to her proposal. Demyx screamed (literally) with glee, Roxas accidentally ran into Axel because Axel randomly stopped walking, and Zexion started to choke on some taiyaki. After getting the Heimlich from three strangers, he looked at Raex. After some thinking he slowly nodded and smiled.

"Sure. Let's get back to the hotel then." They made their way back to their rooms and changed into the swimsuits. Raex had on a two piece that was green with little strawberries decorating the swimsuit like polka dots. The markings on her shoulders could be seen as she tied her hair up in a bun. The sides of her bottom piece tied in neat little bows. She wore a baby doll dress (it's a style of shirt/dress, look it up in fashion magazines) that was a light green and the same color of flip flops. Zexion wore black and dark purple swimming trunks and a plain white t-shirt (OMFG! Someone call the doctor! Zexion is wearing white!). Axel wore red and black trunks and a red shirt. Roxas was wearing white swimming trunks with a fancy/nifty little black design on the bottom left corner and he also wore a white shirt. Demyx wore blue (how obvious was that?) swimming trunks with little black fishies on them. His shirt was a light blue.

When they got the beach, Raex spread out her towel and sat on it, motioning for Zexion to come sit by her. He did and the two watched as their companions ran into the water.

"You're probably wondering why the heck I wanted to come here." Zexion looked at her surprised. _'Should I add psychic to the list of her abilities?'_ She laughed and took his reaction as a yes.

"Well, I thought you looked kind of depressed while we were walking. I wanted to do something that would get your mind off of whatever it was you were thinking about." She gave him a warm smile (as warm as someone without a heart could get) and he returned it with one of his own. Raex stood up and kicked off her flip flops. She took off her dress and grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him up.

"You might want to take off your shirt or you'll get it wet." He nodded and did so quickly. Soon, all five nobodies were splashing in the water, unaware that someone was watching them.

"I don't know, Riku. They sure do look like their on vacation," Sora told his friend. Riku shook his head, knowing that they could've been lying.

"You never know with these people."

Chapter Seven: Where did all the konpeito buns go?

It was beginning to get dark out, so Zexion dragged everyone to the hotel. He was exhausted and surprised that he actually had fun. He changed in the room while Raex changed in the bathroom. As he got into his bed, his mind began to wander about, focusing on random things. _'I wonder what we'll do tomorrow…,'_ his mind finally closed to sleep as Raex walked out of the bathroom, all nice and clean from her bath, and collapsed on her bed. She wondered if Zexion had fun at the beach, _'I think we should go shopping tomorrow. Look for cute clothes. I am totally a genius.'_ Before she drifted off, she could've sworn she heard Zexion say something.

The sun hit Zexion's face, causing him to roll over in attempt to stay asleep. His dreamy haven did not last long, for Raex had plans for the morning.

"Wake up, Zexi! We gotta go shopping! I need more cute clothes for when we go back to the Castle! Please wake up, Zexi!" she squealed in delight as he finally sat up and threw the covers off him. He started to change, completely forgetting she was there.

"Zexi! Go change in the bathroom!" He looked startled as he remembered her presence. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom. _'Wow. Zexion without a shirt. Hot dang. Wait a minute…hot dang? Why did I think that?'_ She didn't notice Zexion come out until he was practically right behind her.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP! Zexi you scared the living essence out of me!" Zexion chuckled as she tried to get her nerves under control.

"Anyways, you said something about shopping?" She nodded her head vigorously.

"Then let's go get the others." They went out into the hall to find Demyx, Axel, and Roxas already there.

"So what're we doing today?" Axel asked. Demyx and Roxas looked at Zexion, knowing that he would have the answer. As it turns out, he did.

"We're going shopping. If you don't want to shop, then you can carry **all** of Raex's bags." The three boys shuddered at the thought of having to carry bags for a girl. Zexion took this to be a degree of understanding and started to leave.

_**At the mall**_

Raex was all giddy. She had bought at least twenty _**adorable**_ outfits and they were forced to get a cart-like thing to carry everyone's bags. She had also picked out a few clothes for Zexion to try on, and seeing as she liked all of them, she insisted for him to buy them. He did, but not only because of Raex, but also because he too like the clothes. _'She has good taste in clothes.'_ His thoughts were ended though, seeing as Raex was being all super hyper and giddy.

"Guess what, Zexi."

"What?"

"Now we can look cute together!" Oh yeah, she was definitely a shopping fanatic. The others had also gotten some clothes picked out for them by Raex. Of course every article of clothing that was picked out was bought.

Soon they were found at the food court, slightly exhausted from all the walking they did. Zexion took a deep breath and a very familiar scent came to him. He knew what it was and he tried to locate it. He turned is head and saw the most pathetic attempt of disguise.

"It seems that we have been followed for a while now." The others stopped eating and stared at him. Demyx felt the emo's forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Are you okay, Zexion? What do you mean we've been followed for a while?" Zexion shook of Demyx's hand and sighed in irritation.

"Yesterday, at the beach, I noticed a scent that was familiar. I didn't think anything of it then, that is, until now. Apparently, Sora and Riku didn't believe that we're on vacation. They're over by that big plant, wearing sunglasses and ridiculous hats." He looked over at the two friends and smirked. He got up with his trash and went to the trash can that was conveniently located right next to them.

Sora and Riku were watching the group of nobodies when they noticed the emo one come towards them. They looked away and thought that he couldn't have realized that they were there.

Zexion threw his trash away and stopped right next to the table where Sora and Riku were sitting.

"Did you honestly those pathetic disguises would keep us from noticing you? Oh, and Sora. Your scent is slightly disgusting. Have you bathed lately?" All of this was said loud enough for almost the entire food court to hear. The look on their faces as Zexion walked away was priceless.

Zexion sat back down amongst his friends and looked around the table. He noticed no one would make eye contact with him and he began to wonder why. Then it hit him, his konpeito buns were gone!

"Where did my konpeito buns go?" No answer.

"I asked you people a question." Still no answer.

"WHERE THE HECK MY KONPEITO BUNS!?!?!?" He got a reaction out of that. Raex pointed at Axel, who pointed at Roxas, who then pointed at Demyx. Demyx decided to point at Raex. Zexion sighed, _'I guess I won't eat anything then.'_ He got up and ambled off, clearly still hungry. Raex looked at Axel, who only gave her a small smile. She frowned, right before she socked him in the face. Raex followed after Zexion, taking the rest of her meal with her.

Zexion looked at Raex as she brought him her food. He raised an eyebrow at her gestures until she practically shoved it into his face. He took it and silently ate.

When they were done at the mall they headed towards the hotel. Raex had ended up with at least thirty bags, and it wasn't easy to carry. Zexion motioned for them to follow him into an alley. He opened a portal and the five teens walked through it to their rooms.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Organization XIII, Sora, Riku, or any other Kingdom Hearts related thing. I do own Raex, so ask before you use her…if you want to.

The Story that Never Was

Chapter Eight: Don't be so emo!

Zexion laid his few bags on the floor and sat in one of the chairs. He pulled out his spiffy, shiny iPod and turned it to Papa Roach. As he listened to one of his favorite songs, he watched as Raex put on some of her new clothes. She looked at him and slowly cocked her head.

"What are you listening to?" she asked him. When she didn't get an answer, she walked over to him and sat on him, with one leg on each side. After pulling out his ear buds, she repeated her question.

"What are you listening to?" He slowly blinked at her. A few seconds later, a certain thought registered in Raex's mind and she tried to get off him.

"I'm listening to Papa Roach. As for what it is, it's My Heart is a Fist," his eyes closed lazily as he stopped her from getting up. He pulled her into an embrace and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Zexion turned off his iPod and dropped it gently on the floor. As the two sat there they had failed to notice the three suspicious figures outside their window.

_**In Demyx's Room**_

"I knew they liked each other!" exclaimed Axel quietly. Roxas and Demyx nodded in agreement. Demyx held up his right hand and looked as if he was going to say something knowledgeable.

"I was beginning to wonder when the first was made." Roxas stood up and went over to his bags. After taking something out, he disappeared in a dark portal.

"Where's he going to?" Axel turned to Demyx, who just shrugged. The two nobodies didn't have to wait long as Roxas came back holding a digital camera. He showed Axel and Demyx just what he had taken pictures of and the others sniggered.

"Blackmail material. I'm beginning to think you have been corrupted, Roxas," Axel said while smiling brightly. Roxas yawned and walked through a portal to his and Axel's room. Axel bade Demyx a good night and followed Roxas.

Chapter Nine: You did what?!

Zexion woke up with something warm in his arms. He looked down and saw Raex staring back at him, her green eyes wide with surprise. They continued to stare at each other as Zexion tried to remember what had happened last night.

"Um, Zexi? Why are we in the chair? All I remember is that when we got back, I was putting some of my new clothes and you were listening to your iPod. Then I asked you what you were listening to, and when you didn't answer me, I sat on you…" she suddenly stopped talking as both of them remembered everything else. Raex blushed and sprang up so fast that Zexion couldn't even blink before she had locked herself in the bathroom. He was about to head towards the bathroom door when he heard a knock on the door. Before he could answer it, a black portal appeared and out stepped his three friends. Zexion looked at them funny, seeing as they all had very cheesy grins plastered on their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" He eyed them suspiciously as their grins grew even wider. He soon found out why.

Roxas pulled out a few pictures and showed them to Zexion. They began to laugh as Zexion's violet eyes grew wide with fear and he tried to grab them from Roxas. Roxas handed them off to Axel, who made it even harder for Zexion to try to get them.

"Wait a minute. Where's Raex?" They all stopped and Axel, Demyx, and Roxas looked at Zexion. He looked solemnly at the bathroom and they understood him. Well, Roxas and Demyx did at least.

"So was she repulsed at the thought of being with you? I wouldn't be surprised. I mean if I was her-," Axel was cut off by Zexion.

"And I thank Kingdom Hearts every waking moment that you aren't. I'm pretty sure she was just shocked. Yeah, that's all. I'm sure she'll come out soon." Demyx and Roxas sweat-dropped as Axel laughed at their little emo friend.

"Sure, that is if she's still alive. You probably made her want to kill herself." His words were lost on the little teen as Zexion had already broken down the bathroom door.

"OH MY GOD, RAEX! PLEASE DON'T KILL YOURSELF! I'M SORRY!" he received a smack in the face from Raex. Raex had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapping her towel around her when Zexion had broken the door down. She literally kicked him out of the bathroom, put the door back up, and finished getting dressed.

Roxas was helping Zexion up when Raex walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to the poor dazed emo and hugged him really tight.

"Sorry about the whole kicking you out. You barged in when I had just gotten out of the shower. So why did you think I was going to kill myself?" She let him go as he scratched his.

"Hold on. That dumb ass Axel needs to get beaten." He immediately jumped on said pyro's back and proceeded to strangle him. Demyx drenched the two in water to get them to calm down.

"Stop it, Zexion. Axel, don't give me that look. Your smart ass deserved that. Also, Roxas, you might want to destroy those photos before Zexion attacks you, too." Everyone stopped and looked at Demyx. Well, everyone except Raex and Roxas. Raex pinned Roxas to the ground and stole the photos. Her eyes widened and she screeched with anger when she saw what was on them. Roxas sprinted out of the room and down the many flights of stairs as Raex chased him with her long poles. The clerk at the desk screamed like a little girl and hid behind the desk. Zexion and Demyx ran after them and when they caught up with the raging girl, Zexion tackled her to the ground. He wrestled with her for a moment, but when she realized who it was she stopped struggling and slightly calmed down.

"Why are you stopping me, Zexi? He took pictures of us last night! He might show the rest of the Organization!" He stopped her talking with a light kiss.

"Shush, I know already. But what he doesn't know is that I already destroyed his camera and all the other copies he made of them. So you have no need to worry or hurt him." Raex blushed at the contact of their lips, but nodded none the less. The two got up and turned to Demyx and Roxas.

"So what are we doing today?" Demyx shrugged and looked at Raex and Zexion. They also shrugged so they went to get Axel. Axel seemed to actually have a good idea.

"I say we should go to the arcade or something." The others nodded and they headed off to find an arcade.

_**On a random street**_

Zexion sighed. They were lost and they all knew it. He glanced at Raex and then at theirs hands. _'I can't believe all of this has actually happened. I'm so relieved she feels the same way,'_ Soon the quintet saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi out walking around. Demyx bounced happily up to them, causing them to flinch.

"Do you know where an arcade is? We were thinking of going to one, but for reason we can't find one. Oh!" His light blue eyes brightened as he turned to the other nobodies.

"I've got an idea! How about they come with us?" Everyone looked at him as if he had absolutely lost his mind. Sora exchanged glances with Riku before shrugging to the hyperactive blonde. Demyx was still pleading with the others to accept his 'brilliance' when Zexion spoke up.

"I actually think it's a pretty good idea. I mean, since we're on vacation, I see no point in staying on opposite sides. We should at least be acquaintances with them." Roxas and Raex seemed convinced with that, and they immediately began talking to Sora and Kairi. Axel, however, wasn't so convinced.

"You sure this is a good idea? I mean, they could be tricking us or something. Besides, what if Xemnas doesn't approve of us 'mingling' with them? I don't even want to think about the consequences then." Axel crossed his arms at Zexion, who looked thoughtful. Zexion closed his eyes and inhaled before answering the fiery red head.

"No, I'm not exactly sure. Just keep on your guard." Axel nodded at the short boys answer.

"Hey! Axel, Zexion! Are you coming?" Zexion nodded before turning his head towards Axel.

"If anything looks suspicious, grab Demyx and Roxas and go back to the hotel through a portal. Don't worry about Raex, I'll grab her." He began to walk slowly to the large group, then stop to wait for the overly tall pyro. Axel cocked an eyebrow at him; he knew Zexion wasn't done talking.

"We might need to cut our vacation here on the main island a bit short if anything does happen." Axel sighed, _'Honestly! Can the boy stop with his little instructions?'_

The two eventually caught up and Demyx looked like he was about to pee himself when he saw the arcade.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ARCADE I'VE EVER SEEN! I'm so happy I could cry." He went and hugged the pole in front of it.

"Um, Demyx, you're already crying," Kairi sweat-dropped. Demyx gave a nervous laugh and let go of the pole.

"I knew that. So, what are we doing in the arcade first?"


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and anything associated with it. I do own Raex, however.

The Story That Never Was

Chapter Ten: Demyx the Winner!?

When Demyx asked that question, it was like he set off a bomb. Everyone said something different. Axel wanted to play the racing games; Kairi wanted to do that one game you have to try and get the stuffed animal with the claw; Sora and Roxas wanted to play fighting games, so they actually went off and did that; Demyx wanted to play DDR, and he managed to get Raex to come with him; Zexion wanted everyone to shut up and die quietly; and Riku wanted to shoot things. Zexion decided to go with Kairi, since he was surprisingly good at those games, and helped her get more cute little stuffed animals.

Axel had won all of his games except for the last one. He blew up the machine in aggravation, which resulted in everyone getting kicked out.

"I can't believe you, Axel! I was on the Final Stage! Raex had finally gotten the hang of the game and we were playing my **favorite **song!" Demyx fumed. He summoned his Sitar and drenched the fiery redhead in gallons of water.

"Calm down, Demyx. You have DDR back at the castle. Play it when we get home, you idiotic tard," Zexion slowly explained to the Melodious Nocturne. Raex nodded in agreement before letting out a small gasp. There in front of the group was an unusually small Dusk.

"It's a Messenger Dusk! I wonder what the message is," Roxas said as he reached down and grabbed the small Nobody's letter.

"It's addressed to Zexion." Roxas handed the note to the said Nobody and peered over his shoulder. Zexion read it, and then read it again.

"Xemnas wants us to report back to the Castle. He says he has a really important mission for us," He slowly looked at the others, and then at Riku, Kairi, and Sora.

"Sorry our vacation was cut short. I personally enjoyed being here. It was…fun." He walked away into a portal, motioning for the other Organization members to come. They did, and soon they were back at the Castle that Never Was.

Chapter Eleven: You want us to do what?

Xemnas smiled as his youngest Nobodies walked through his door. He motioned for them to sit as he thought of a good way to brief them of their next mission.

"I have some great news to tell you. Vexen and I have managed to locate the others of some of the Organization members. Demyx, Axel, Marluxia, Raex, Larxene, and Saix will have the opportunity to become whole again. I believe Marluxia's other self will be the easiest to obtain, so we will go after his first. That is all, return to your quarters until further notice."

Glances were exchanged as the room slowly emptied. Zexion walked quickly, causing Raex to run after him.

"What about your other self, Zexi?" She cocked her to the side, waiting for his answer. He looked at her and sighed the most melancholy sigh she had ever heard.

"I don't have one. At least, I don't think I do. Seeing as I am one of the founding six, my other self might have been destroyed in the experiment that turned me into a Nobody," Zexion looked away from her and teleported away before she could say anything.

Xemnas sat at his desk quietly, remembering the days back when he was and apprentice for Ansem the Wise. He was about to pull out some old files when his door burst open (odd since the organization members can teleport). There in the doorway stood his newest member, Raex, panting as if she had just ran for her life from hundreds of thousands of heartless and Nobodies and just barely made it alive.

"Can I help you, Raex?" he asked, looking at her with curiosity. She fidgeted, preferring to look at her feet rather than at him.

"Well, I want Vexen to look for Zexion's other. He looks as if he was way too young to have been turned into a Nobody," she finally looked up at Xemnas and all he could see was pure, untainted sadness. He could see it to the depths of her soulless shell of a being.

"I will have Vexen look into it. Although, I won't promise anything, so don't be disappointed if nothing comes up. And you were right; Zexion was only fifteen when we were turned into Nobodies," he finished, crossing his arms across his chest. Raex smiled, a true smile, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Raex." She paused.

"Yes, Superior?" He chuckled silently to himself.

"If Vexen does happen to find anything, I will let you know first. Don't tell Zexion about this little chat; I want it to be a surprise for him." She nodded before walking out the door.

_Meanwhile…_

"Rock Paper Scissors?"

"No."

"Um…Duck Duck Goose?"

"Nah."

"How about Ring Around the Rosie?"

"NO! I will not be some little grass fairy singing about some plague of death!"

"Well, then, how about _**you**_ think of something to do."

Axel sighed at his mullet-haired friend's immaturity. The two Nobodies were sitting outside of Raex's room, waiting for her to come out.

"Where's Raex? She said she'd go with us to play pranks on Marxy!" Demyx huffed like a little child. He tried to pull off a pouty face, but seeing as he was around the age of sixteen or seventeen, it didn't quite work.

"I know she said that! I'm not deaf, you idiot. Shee-," his words were cut short as an opening door hit him.

"OMG! I'm so sorry, Axel! Holy crap, I think I broke you nose!" Raex was freaking out. Axel was on the ground clutching his nose. Demyx, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor laughing. Axel slowly stood up, slightly shaking his head.

"This is one of the reasons why we Organization members _**teleport**_. It avoids unnecessary injuries!" Axel kicked Demyx in the side. Demyx pouted, getting a perfected puppy dog look on his face.

"Okay that was unnecessary, Mister! I hope you fall in a hole!" Demyx did seem angry, but it was soon all washed away when he realized Raex was there.

"So I was thinking we should put black hair color in Marxy's shampoo first. What do you think?" He stood up, brushing Axel's foot print off his cloak. Raex nodded, rubbing her chin as she thought of ways to improve Demyx's plan of action. Zexion walked in with a cup of coffee, careful holding the scalding hot drink. He stopped and looked at the three Nobodies assembled before him, unaware sugar high Roxas coming at him from behind.

"What the-," his eyes went wide at the sight of scalding coffee getting spilled all over Raex. At this a chain of events occurred. Raex screamed at the pain, Demyx splashed water all over her, Axel, accidentally getting wet, burning Demyx's cloak, and Zexion looking as dumbfounded as can be.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Roxas asked in a high-pitched voice. Slowly, heads were turned in his direction, and Raex nearly pounced on him. Instead, she fell to the floor, crying.

"D-d-d-Demyx, I-I think we should p-put Magic Oompa-Loompa soap in his s-s-shower," she managed to get out. Zexion raised an eyebrow at them as Demyx started to skip around with glee while screaming something about Raex being a genius.

"I'm not even going to ask." With that, he gave a little note and walked away, dragging Roxas with him. Raex sluggishly got up from the floor, using her powers to dry everyone and the hallway. She escaped into her room to hide her note from Zexion, and grabbed her bottle of hair dye and magical soap. Axel motioned for the others to follow quietly, and all three stealthily snuck down the hallway to Marluxia's room.

They were eager to do this, seeing as within a few hours or so, Marluxia will become whole, and therefore slightly superior to them. They snuck into the unexpected flower boy's bathroom and swapped out his soap. After that was done, Demyx poured out the shampoo as Axel got the hair color ready, both of them with devilish grins on their faces. When the tasks were done, Raex took a hold of the bottles and slowly and carefully put the hair dye in the shampoo bottle.

At last, the deed was done. They teleported out of there, hearing Marluxia walk into his room.

_**Thirty Minutes Later…**_

A very girlish scream was heard throughout the large, albino castle. Xigbar looked up from his snack and over at three mischievous Nobodies, all of them giggling silently to one another.

"Alright you three, what did you do know?" The said Nobodies jumped, immediately ceasing their muffled laughter.

"Nothing. Just what are you talking about?" Demyx tried to play it cool, but he was visibly shaking. Raex smacked upside the head, somewhat calming him down. She turned to Xigbar, clearing her throat.

"I truly have no idea what you're talking about. We were coming from the kitchen when we heard that scream. I must say, whoever it was, hasn't hit puberty yet," she slightly covered her mouth to hide a smile that was creeping up. Xigbar gave a little grunt, going back to his interesting little snack.

"Whatever…" he said, notably dismissing them. They ran, and just so happened to run into Larxene.

"Hey, Larxene. Did you hear that weird scream a few minutes ago?" Axel played innocent. As it seems, Larxene did indeed hear Marluxia's girly scream, and she burst out laughing. As Larxene wobbled away, Raex began skipping happily down the hall, humming to herself as she thought.

As she did so, Demyx and Axel fought to keep up with her. They had closed the distance between them when she suddenly stopped and spun on the spot.

"I want to paint the walls. White is a crappy color, it reminds me of hospitals and I don't like hospitals." She swayed a little, almost falling over, but she was smiling nonetheless. Demyx grinned goofily and nodded his approval. The two of them then looked expectantly at Axel, waiting for him to agree with the idea. The pyromaniac finally gave up, sighing in his defeat. Raex and Demyx squealed with happiness as they hopped in circles around Axel.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else mentioned in this story. I do, however, own Raex (she is my bed slave...jk) and this empty Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper can...that's depressing.

The Story That Never Was

Chapter Twelve: A more…_**colorful**_ side of things

Raex stepped back from the wall she was working on, and wiped her brow on her sleeve. Demyx, Axel, and she had been painting the endless walls of the Castle that Never Was for about three hours now, and she was positively **famished**. _'Well, I should probably go and find Axel and Demyx. We need to take a bit of a break if we're ever going to finish this.'_ She quietly hid her supplies and skipped off in search of her painting companions.

_**A Moment With Xigbar, Xaldin, and Xemnas…**_

The three top Nobodies in the Organization were strolling through the halls of their vast castle, talking about the good old days when it was just the original six. As the powerful trio rounded a corner, what they saw on the opposite wall appalled them.

The wall was covered by a humongous painting, Demyx's handiwork for sure. On the left side of the masterpiece was filled with a large, crystalline-like castle that had an ethereal spiral wounding around it. The rest of it had what appeared to be round, unscathed crystal formations, with a clawed beast that had (ironically) crystal wings resting on a piece of dark crystal jutting out from the smoothness surrounding it. The background of the entire work of art was a mixture of reds, blues, purples, and pinks.

"WHAT IN FRED'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" Xemnas yelled, referring to a person he read about in a novel series called "Harry Potter." Xigbar shrugged, wondering how a complete and total pansy could _actually_ create art.

"I want someone painting over this right NOW!" ranted Xemnas. Xaldin and Xigbar exchanged berating glances before Xaldin came up with an idea.

"Actually, Superior, I was thinking we could make this into an artistic ward. You know, since the little guys would most likely become depressed and/or suicidal if their hard work was covered up so easily. Besides, I was beginning to think the overall whiteness of this place was getting rather dreary." Xemnas casually scratched his head, clearly trying to calm himself.

"Hm…I suppose that could work." He said as he resumed their quiet stroll.

_**Back to Our Three Artists…**_

Axel and Raex were cracking up, hearing Xemnas' explosion about the "abomination" on the wall. They had been searching for Demyx for an hour, and were starting to panic when they heard their Superior rant.

"Poor Demyx," Raex sighed, "He would be so depressed if he had heard that." Axel nodded solemnly, agreeing that one of his best friends just so happened to display the more…_**intense**_ emotions that other Nobodies did not. The two of them had been so absorbed in the recent events that had played out; they failed to realize that by now, Demyx was right behind them.

"What would I be so depressed about?" Demyx asked innocently, his head slightly cocked to the side. Raex shrieked and attempted to climb over Axel. Axel, on the other hand, had accidentally burned her as she touched him, her shriek and attempted climbing startling him.

"N-n-n-nothing, Demyx. W-w-we w-were just u-um, we were…" Raex scrambled her words, trying to find a good excuse. Fortunately for her, she had Axel by her side on this.

"We were just talking about how we overheard Xaldin talking about how he ate the rest of your **favorite** cereal. Then we heard Xigbar say that they stopped making said kind of cereal." Axel was quick thinker. He had learned from all of the previous incidents he had to lie to this watery Nobody.

"There's…no more…cereal?" Unfortunately, there were the emotions that Demyx seemed to be overwhelmed by. Raex glared at Axel as Demyx started sniffling.

"You heartless idiot! Look what you did!" She yelled at the tall, spiky haired man. Axel smacked himself on the forehead. Soon they heard the light pitt-pattering of rain, a sure sign of Demyx's sadness.

The sound of rain grew louder and louder until it became the only thing a being could hear. Demyx had since sat down, unable to stand due to the sobs racking his body (yes, he's that sensitive about his cereal). Raex sat down beside him, softly rubbing his back in hopes of calming him down.

"What in the world is going on here?" Raex and Axel jumped surprised at the new voice. They turned around to see…

Every single member of the Organization was assembled there, each with a look of pure aggravation. Axel took a deep breath and was about to speak, but was interrupted before he began. Small, squeaky hiccups were coming from Demyx. Raex's eyes had widened in surprise at these noises. Axel, getting over his initial shock, began explaining to everyone else as Raex tried to help Demyx contain his squeaks.

"Well, um, we- I mean, I kind of told him that we overheard Xaldin saying that he ate the rest of Demyx's favorite cereal and that Xigbar had said that they stopped selling that kind of cereal." Axel said, visibly scared. Zexion was the first to act. He walked up to Axel and hit him in the head with a large book (and I mean **large**). Then he walked over to Demyx with a bowl of said cereal in his hands (don't ask how it got there) and gave it to Demyx.

Demyx had immediately stopped crying when he was handed the bowl. His face was shining with an enormously bright smile, causing everyone, except his friends, to shake their heads or roll their eyes.

"Geez, Demyx. You have more mood swings than a teenage human girl that was diagnosed as Bipolar," said Vexen writing on a random clipboard. Demyx pouted, being his usual self, but for once no one cared. The rain had stopped and in the silence left by it, each swore they could hear the others' thoughts.

As Demyx ate his sacred cereal, his three friends (including Roxas, too) dragged him by his cloak into the kitchen. AS everyone settled into their places, Zexion pulled Raex aside from their happy friends.

"Um, Raex, I have something to show you. Would you come with me?" He shyly put a hand to the back of his head. The girl smiled and nodded, and he quietly opened a portal.

They appeared in Zexion's room. Raex looked around slightly confused. She watched as Zexion slowly strode over to his bed and suddenly stopped, as if he was forgetting something.

"Here. Come sit on my bed." He said quietly, waiting for her to react. She nodded numbly and sat on it. He silently got closer and closer to her.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Yaddy Yaddy Ya. I is no owner. Except of Raex. Cause I is her pimp...seriously jk. lol

The Story That Never Was

Chapter 13: New Light, New Life

Raex waited patiently, albeit nervously, for Zexion to continue. To her, this was the boy that truly made her feel…alive since, well, since she first arrived in Deep Dive City. Although she didn't know what exactly that would mean, she was willing to hold onto it for dear existence. Therefore, when Zexion began to act strange, she figured it was within good reason.

Zexion, however, was so confused. He didn't know why (and he absolutely hates it when he doesn't know), but for some strange reason things became…weird for him ever since Raex entered his life. From the moment he saw her picture up until now, he knew something was going to happen. Something good for both him and the green haired girl sitting before him.

"Something strange has been going on. And I _need_ to find out. It's as if every pore in my body is screaming bloody murder. What the heck is happening to me, Raex?" the Cloaked Schemer looked so lost, as if this was something he had never experienced. And he probably never had, seeing as he was turned into a Nobody at a very young age. Raex, hating the look on his face, pulled him close into a "heartfelt" embrace.

The two Nobodies sat there for a few minutes until an unknown pulse was heard. Was it their imagination running wild, or was it something completely different? As it turns out, the latter of the two seemed true.

The two now motionless bodies had begun pulsating. Out of nowhere. Bit creepy, eh? As the pulse quickened, each being endured different changes and feelings.

Zexion's cloak had changed from black to, well, white with gold zippers and accents (A/N: basically looks exactly the same except with a color change). His eyes seemed to hold even more knowledge and power than before and he seemed slightly taller than he used to be. His hair seemed to shine more and he stood with pride and confidence.

Raex changed more drastically. Her mandatory Organization cloak had disappeared and was replaced by a flowing, beautiful spaghetti-strapped white dress. The front was mid-calf length while it flowed around to trail on the floor in the back. Her hair was brighter and longer, while the mysterious markings on her shoulders grew to reach mid-arm. Her jade orbs held kindness and love in them, swirling with more emotions than one could identify. She hadn't grown much taller, but her posture was straight and true, and she truly deserved the title of Howling Beauty.

They didn't get much chance to ponder on what just happened, for Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen teleported into the room.

"Just what exactly happened here, Zexion?" Xemnas asked/demanded. He looked slightly shaken and wanted an explanation now.

"I'm not sure, but it seemed as if our hearts were locked away within each other. Silently waiting for fate to work its dastardly plans. Or in this case, not-so-dastardly," Zexion stated very matter-of-factly. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, fairly close to Raex. She simply nodded, not knowing exactly what he said.

"That…actually makes sense. The unknown force that compelled you to send Zexion to retrieve her, Xemnas, was their _**hearts**_. In all actuality, it should not be able to happen, but then again, we're not supposed to exist," Vexen lightly stroked his chin, explaining it further to the Superior. Said Nobody nodded, contemplating what he should do about this discovery.

"No one else is to know. We will have Zexion stay out of sight, supposedly working on a highly important mission. In the meantime, Raex will go about her business." Xemnas seemed secure with this plan. However…

"An' what about her dress? She ain't exactly wearin' Orgy attire," Xigbar yawned, wanting his afternoon nap that he had been deprived of. Oh the woes of being number II.

Xemnas thought…and thought…and then thought some more. That is, until Raex spoke up.

"We could tell Larxene-,"

"An' have her tell the rest-,"

"And have her wear a dress similar to mine. We could say that the Superior decided to change the dress code for the female members. And we could bring Namine in; she's always wearing white dresses," she smiled at her plan; it was pretty thought out. She turned to Xigbar and gave him a glare that was intensified by the deep depths of green.

"We could also have Xiggy where nothing but a dress and tie him upside down in the Proof of Existence," she looked ready to lunge at the older Nobody, but a raised hand from Xemnas temporarily stopped her.

"That's a good plan, we'll go with that. Vexen, Xaldin, go to Larxene and inform her to come to my office in exactly 20 minutes. Meanwhile, we must relocate Zexion to an entirely different wing of the castle. Perhaps some quarters close to my office, but far enough to get lost if you try to look for it," the other Nobodies inclined their heads in agreement, and they dispersed according to plan.

Chapter 14: New Hope, New View

Axel strolled lazily through the stark white halls of the castle he called "home." Something strange was going on within the walls of this "humble" abode and Xemnas was trying to cover it up. It first started with the announcement that Zexion had departed on a new, _important_ mission. And a long one at that too. He would be gone for at least a week and a half, and Axel was getting bored without picking on the emo Nobody. Little did he know…

And ten there was the new dress code for Raex and Larxene, and, for some odd reason, Namine. They all wore white dresses, with Raex's dress being a tad more elegant and ethereal at the same time.

Something fishy was going and he'll be damned if he didn't get to the bottom of it. Speaking of fishy…

"Yo, Xigs. What's cookin'?" the fiery red head practically pranced into the room, happy with something to do.

"Er, o'viously fish, Axel. Shouldn' you be paintin' walls and shit with Demyx and Raex?" Xigbar shifted uncomfortably, an action that went unnoticed by the pyro. Axel threw up his hands in dismay and gave out a cry of sheer boredom and torture.

"Well, I would. As long as it gave me somethin' to do. But the thing is, Demyx is busy composing a new song and Raex doesn't want to get her dress covered in paint. I'm doomed to a near eternity of Boredom!" he cried exasperatedly. Xigbar gave a low chuckle, clearly amused at Number VIII's pain.

"How 'bout you go mess with Roxy an' his little frien's. They mus' be some entertainment," he shifted again, hoping Axel would take the hint to go away. Unfortunately, he did not.

"Hey, Xigs, why're you shiftin' all uncomfy like? Is there somethin' goin' on behind the scenes?" So Axel's true intentions had come into the open. He had noticed that something was off. And he pinned Xigbar with knowing something. Which was pretty dang close to a bulls-eye.

"If there was anything going on, something that _you_ needed to know, then you would have been informed of said information by Xemnas himself. But since you're asking me, and it seems that you do not already know what it is you're asking, it must imply that it has nothing to do with you and therefore implying that you do _not_ need to know. So there," Xigbar took a deep breath, gulping in a large amount of air in case he needed to re-tell Axel what he just told him. And that would be hard.

Axel simply cocked his head, his green eyes shimmering like emeralds in a stream. The look in his eyes unsettled Xigbar, just a bit.

'_Shit! What did I say now? He couldn't have caught on yet! It hasn't even been a whole day!'_ Xigbar was dragged out of his thoughts, seeing Axel shake uncontrollably.

"Uh…Axel? Are ya okay, bud? You ain't dyin' on me are ya? Aw, shit," the Sharpshooter had begun to panic, fearing the worst for his Fiery-tempered comrade, when…Axel burst into a humorous fit; his laughter echoing off the high walls.

"The…look in your…hahaha…eyes was just-ha-just frecking PRICELESS!" His dangerously thin body shook so horribly, Xigbar was afraid it implode or something. And he did **not** want to clean up the mess. And so, Xigbar gave Axel a well-aimed kick to the stomach, effectively stopping the obnoxious laughter. It seemed to have sobered Axel up some, and he stood brushing himself off.

"Anyways, thanks for tellin' me there _is_ something goin' on. Oh, and your fish is burning," and with that he disappeared, leaving Xigbar frantically trying to save his charcoal dinner.

_**Elsewhere in the Blindingly White Abomination Called a Castle…**_

Raex sat in a beautifully landscaped garden, her dress spread out on the lush grass around her. Her thoughts kept returning to what had happened the day before, not understanding it at all and yet…understanding everything as if it were a natural occurrence.

Zexion had been "relocated" to his new room, everything still on the down low. He was pretty okay with the solitude, as long as he had a personal library to keep him busy.

Raex was also surprised at how eager Larxene seemed to want to help her. It was almost as if she wanted to be able to act girly for once. And Namine didn't seem to mind helping either. So she was fine for now, except that infuriating, endless need to be near Zexion. She'll have to bear with it for now, seeing as Zexion is supposed to be away for a week and a half.

Sighing semi-contentedly, Raex laid down under a large white oak. Staring up at the heart shaped moon, she dozed off into a semi-conscious rest. However, she did not notice a looming shadow approach her from the other side of the tree.

She sure noticed after a bucket of ice cold water was dumped onto her. Raex let out a very unlady-like squeal and spun around to see…

No one. But she was so sure there was someone there, and the fact that she was soaking wet while wearing a _**white**_ dress.

Up in the tree sat Axel, leaning on a branch just a few feet above the green haired beauty. He was shaking pretty horrible, trying to contain his laughter. Adversely, he couldn't, and he toppled out of the large oak and landed (on his back) a foot from where Raex stood. Raex cracked her knuckles.

"You are soooo dead, Mister I-Love-To-Wear-Girly-Makeup. Oh so dead," and with that, she pounced him. And rather violently too.

When Raex was done with him, she was perfectly dry while he was tied upside down from the tree clad in only his boxers, wearing the gaudiest makeup said girl could find.

After that incident, no one bothered or questioned her about anything, except for the seven people who already knew everything.

_**One Week, Two Days Later…**_

Tomorrow everything will be revealed. Tomorrow, I can leave this boring room. Tomorrow…I can see _**her**_ again.

_**The Next Day…**_

"_Organization XII, assemble. __**Immediately if not sooner.**__"_ It was time for another boring old meeting. Axel lazily strolled through the stark white, boring old hallways of this boring old castle. As usual, he was the last to arrive. But what was unusual was Zexion's absence from the room.

'_Wasn't he supposed to be back today?'_ Oh well, he mused, there must be some reason for it. Soon, Xemnas stood, calling for attention among the Nobodies.

"I know most of you have…missed the presence of our dear Number VI and-,"

"Oh My Gawd!! He didn't dissolve or anything? HE CAN'T BE DEAD!! He-,"

"No, Demyx, shut up. Now, as I was saying, exactly one and a half weeks ago, something happened to change two of our dearly beloved members. Raex, would you mind coming down here for a moment?" He paused to allow her time to get down to him.

"As some of you may have noticed, Raex's attire and overall appearance has changed. Although, it had nothing to do with me." Luxord raised his hand.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Xemnas merely chuckled and continued.

"Perhaps I should show you the _other_ affected member. You may enter…Zexion." Everyone turned and stared at Xemnas. Was he crazy? Okay, well, duh. Of course he was. However, when a white portal appeared, their attention was soon fixated at the body slowly emerging.

And then, there stood Zexion, in all his white clad glory. Soft murmuring started up amongst the members that did not know. Including Saïx, who was positively furious at being out of the loop. Xemnas glared at them menacingly until they all were quiet.

"As you can see, Zexion's Organization cloak was altered when his heart had reentered his body. Just as Raex's cloak changed into a dress. I do not know what lies in their future, but they are now much more powerful than before, as Axel learned the hard way. Regardless, both Zexion and Raex shall remain with the Organization, if they so choose," he looked to them, as if expecting an answer right away. The two in question looked at each other, then smiled knowingly.

"Why of course! But only on one condition," Raex smiled wider.

"And that is?" Xemnas looked at her eagerly.

"I get to call you 'Uncle Xemmy' from now on," she grinned from ear to ear. Xemnas sighed, rolling his eyes at her request, and yet he smiled. A genuine smile.

"As you wish, Raex."


End file.
